orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
ZSDN-01a Zergut Class Space Dreadnought
The ZSDN-01a Zergut (Zair-Goot) was the primary dreadnought of the UruKhar Empire. Technical and Development History The Zergut class space dreadnought was a means fro the UruKhar Navy to adopt a command and control vessel that could also deliver firepower support for the fleet it commands. It sports many state of the art weapons, sensors, communications and control technology. Officially labeled ZSDN-01a, the vessel can maneuver fairly rapidly for a vessel of it's size thanks to powerful directional vernier thrusters in conjunction with the gravity manipulation generators in it. These GMGs also allow the 730m long bulk of the vessel to land and take off from a planetary surface with casual ease. With many systems automated and also the ability to use android crew/troops, the Zergut class can operate even if the flesh and blood crew is reduced to 30% capacity. Using eight large mass thrusting high speed engines and the warp system, the Zergut is also fast for it's size. Although as the UruKhar have discovered, many of the Humanoid civilizations make far larger vessels in scale, the weapon tech is still not up to the UruKhar level, but the sheer size and weapon load outs do make up for the lack as they have built the fleets they have in preparation for the return of the Ikaruga. Commands of these vessels also come as partial privilege to the Noble houses officers of the fleet, to denote such is shown as Blue is the Emperor Velks' personal vessel, more colorful combinations can be indicative of the tastes of the Noble-Officer who receives command of said ship. Standard officers in command of a fleet remain in the standard green or camouflage patterns it comes in. Equipment and Design Features * 3x Gravity Manipulation Generators: Utility graviton manipulators used to allow the vessel to turn swiftly, despite its size. They can also be used as gravity well generators to interdict FTL travel and serve as a deflector shield. * Warp Barrier System: Using warp fields, UruKhar vessels are able to defend themselves using dimensional faults. The barrier system of the Zergut is also among the strongest in the fleet, making it hard for solid weapons and high potency energy weapons of UruKhar standards even to make a dent. * Anti-Beam Shield? * Detachable Bridge: The Zergut's bridge section is able to separate as its own individual craft. It is a warp-capable vessel which utilizes the Warp Barrier System and houses one of the Gravity Manipulation Generators. It also is armed with the six 330mm Variable Phase Particle-Shock Weapons Optional Equipment * 2x S.M.I.T.E. System: Teleportation system used to deploy fighters? The variant is known as the ZSDN-01b. Fixed Armaments * 1x Dessler Cannon: Named for the scientist that created it under Emperor Velks' orders. The armored nose opens, exposing the cannon hidden by four of the "grills" and so is the ships' "spinal mount" weapon. The weapon utilizes Tachyons, particles that defy Special Relativity, possessing the ability to travel faster than the speed of light. The weapon actually applies drag to ambient Tachyons, generating vast amounts of energy. While capable of impressive ranges, the weapon possesses escalating power the more one limits the effective range of the weapon by slowing the particles. The weapon is generally known as a 'ship-killer' * 7x Quad-Barreled 490mm Variable Phase Particle-Shock Weapon: ''The Zergut's main battery. Particle-Shock weapons use Nadion particles to disrupt the bonds targets they come in contact with. The weapon also haves viable resonance, dispersion, and phase frequency settings to allow it to navigate enemy defensive systems. * ''4x Tri-Barreled 330mm Variable Phase Particle-Shock Weapon: '' Smaller versions of the 490mm used to augment their firepower. * ''80x Dual-Barreled 280mm Variable Phase Particle-Shock Weapon: ''Stored in hidden doors along the craft's surface, these are intended to deal with lighter craft. * ''200x 33mm Particle Pulse Cannon: ''Spread across the vessel's surface, they are used to counter enemy fighter's and projectiles. * ''10x 330mm Variable Phase Particle-Shock Weapon: These weapons are mounted around the Zergut's detachable bridge section and serve to defend it both when attached and detached. * ''23x 200cm Torpedo Tube: ''16 forward torpedo tubes consist of 10 ventral tubes and 3 on either side. An additional 7 tubes are mounted aft. * ''????x Missile Tube: ''Hidden across the hull is an undisclosed number of missile tubes to round out the Zergut's arsenal. Category:Starships Category:Dreadnoughts Category:The UruKhar Empire